I'm Not That Innocent
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Dawn Summers was the picture perfect image of innocence and good. A ray of sun shine and pure light. Did whatever she was told, and it puts a big smile on her face.


Summery: Dawn Elizabeth Summers was the picture perfect image of innocence and good. A ray of sun shine and pure light. Did whatever she was told, and it puts a big smile on her face. 

I don't own anything 

This is my first BTVS story so let me know what you think. 

XOXOXOXO 

Dawn looked at her reflection one last time before she put on her leather jacket and ran down stairs with a small duffle bag in her hand and headed towards the kitchen. That's where she saw her older sister Buffy making herself something to eat. She plastered a smile on her face. 

"Um Buffy? I'm going to stay over Janice's house to study for finals." She said to her sister and Buffy looked up at her and gave her a smile. 

"Okay Dawn. Have fun and be careful. Do you have your phone?" Buffy asked. Buffy is such a worry wart. Ever since their mom died, Buffy was taking the role as the parental unit very seriously and it annoyed the shit out of Dawn. Buffy made a better sister and vampire slayer then mom; as much as she's been trying to be a substitute for the mother they both lost not even a year ago; Buffy was not Joyce Summers and that was the harsh truth. 

"Yeah, but could you please not call me? I really want to get a good grade on my finals and I really don't want any distractions." The girl pleaded her sister giving her pouty eyes making Buffy laugh. 

"Okay I promise I wont call. Now go before it gets too dark!" The slayer ordered playfully and pushed her sister out the door. 

Dawn smirked to herself as she walked off the porch. 

Dawn Elizabeth Summers was the picture perfect image of innocence and good. A ray of sun shine and pure light. Did whatever she was told, doesn't drink, never smoked or did drugs, did her homework, went to bed on time,kind and generous to others. This is what she was to the world and it put a smile on Dawn's face just thinking about what her family and friends thought of her. 

She hummed to herself as her boot heels clicked on the hard street as she walked her way to Conrad Cemetery. Looking around to make sure no vampires were on her tail she walked over to Spike's crypt. Knocking on the hard metal door once she entered and saw Spike sitting on his recliner watching a Passions rerun not even acknowledging her presence. 

Putting her duffle bag down by the door she walked over to the empty couch and lied down clingy onto the paper thin leather jacket around her trying to warm up it was always cold in there but not as cold as it was now. Guess that's because Spike didn't even light the candles yet. They both watched Passions in silence not even glancing over at each other, but it was strangely comfortable. 

When the bleeding soap opera ended Spike turned off the TV still in his chair he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her. They just sat there in the cold dark in silence for a couple minutes before Dawn shrugged to herself and got up pre pairing to leave, her eyes looked with his for a slit second before she went over to the door. Getting her bag she started to open the door before she felt a cold breath on her neck. She slowly turned around to see Spike's dark blue eyes staring at her hungrily. 

"Running off so soon pet?" He whispered seductively his gaze moving from her eyes to her mouth as his hands started run up and down her leather covered arm and stroked her silky soft brown hair. 

Dawn stood frozen almost tempted to close her eyes to the feel of his cold touch on her. But she wouldn't let him think he had all the power."Well it didn't look like you wanted me around so..." She answered smoothly almost grinning at the scowl look he was giving her, but he didn't say anything. Instead his hands moved to her hips and he pulled her closer to him as rough as possible without setting off the chip in his skull. He moved his head to her ear. 

"You aren't going anywhere luv." He said hard and nibbled on her ear causing her to close her eyes. He could hear her blood pumping faster at his touch and he could smell her desire for him. The smell was intoxicating. 

He pushed her on the door roughly as he attacked her neck and her legs wrapped around his body tight. Giving her hard kisses, sucking and nibbling on her taste as his hand swarmed her body. He pulled away from her and ripped off her tight jacket and his eyes got darker when he noticed she was only wearing a tight bloody red halter and a equally tight black leather mini skirt, neither leaving much to the imagination. Their eyes locked again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a mind blowing kiss. She moaned in his mouth giving him the chance to stick his tongue inside her. Their tongues battled for dominance as he ripped off her halter top and grabbed her lace covered breasts. Her body grinding him making him grow harder with desire and lust. 

They broke apart when breathing became an issue for her and she lifted his black tee shirt over his head and started kissing his rock hard chest. She started lowering herself until she reach the buckle of his black trousers. He feels her smirk on his stomach as she unbuckled his jeans and stroked his hard dick with her hands, teasing him. 

"Oh fuck bit." He moaned 

She lifted herself up and looked him in the eyes. 

"What do you want Spike?" She asked darkly already knowing the answer but likes the begging none the less. He growls at her; not liking to beg. 

"Suck me dry Nibblet." He orders her harshly and she smirks knowing that she won before covering her mouth on his dick playing with him. Him moaning her name just excites her more as she does what he commanded and sucks him harder until his cold cum enters her mouth. When he opens his eyes he roughly pulls her up and again pushes her onto the wall; it was his turn now. 

He unhooks the thin bra and suckles on his perfectly rounded breasts."Oh what a few years did to her stick figure." He thinks happily as he bites her nipple as it hardens in his mouth. He feels her still grinding on him making him even harder and he unbuttons her leather skirt and rips her black lace thong. He could smell her wetness as soon as she entered his crypt but now it was so strong. He wanted to suck her dry, but before that... Two of his fingers enter her center and he pumps them in and out. 

"Oh God." She groans wanting more and he's more then willing to oblige he commands and enters another finger inside her causing her whole body to spasm and she almost falls on top of him but he holds her up. He pulls his fingers out before he replaces them for his cold tongue. He drinks her intoxicating juices and he feels her shiver. 

"What do you want pet?" He asks huskily in an almost taunting tone. Wanting her to beg like he did only moments before. 

"Oh God Spike!" She pants 

"What do you want luv?" He asks her again 

"Almost there." She breaths before she continues 

"Want...you...inside me...NOW." She says her eyes still closed and he pulls himself up and starts grinding her even harder then she was. He entered her hard and deep as their bodies moved in a faster pace. 

"Oh fuck Spike, harder. HARDER." She screams and she roughly grabs him and kisses her with all she has before they both cum; screaming each other's names. They both slump on the cold concrete floor, him still inside her, his face buried in her neck still licking her burning flesh and her legs wrapped around him her hands in his hair pulling him farther in her neck; almost like she wants him to bit her and drink her dry. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies covered in sweat.The lied there for what seemed like hours before he lifted his face from her neck and noticed something by his door. 

"What's in the bag pet? More toys." He whispered into her ear mischievously remembering some of the toys she brought over and they played with. The fun they had with those toys. He grinned. 

She chuckled. "Not this time. Had to bring an extra pair of cloths; you always rip mine." She said picking up her now shredded black lace thong and showing it to him causing him to laugh. 

"Well then you either got to wear less sexy cloths or no cloths at all." He says simply like it was that simple and she looks at him before smirking and shaking her head. 

"You wish, you naughty boy." She whispered into his ear before licking on it, causing him to shiver slightly. Who would have thought that William the Bloody, the "Big Bad" would shiver to a 16 year old human/key girl? 

"Then I think it's about time you punish me." He whispered smirking. 

Not saying anything she finally releases the grip she had on him and gets him out from inside her and gets up. 

"Come on lets go down stairs. I really need a smoke and I don't want Buffy barging in." She says. Buffy had the tendency of barging into Spike's crypt at the middle of the night almost catching the two lovers in the act. Oh what a fun moment that would be, if they actually did get caught by the other sister/vampire slayer. She gives him one more soft kiss before she starts picking up her cloths and putting them into her duffle bag. Seeing that he still hasn't gotten up she sits back on his lap so that she's now straddling him. 

"Come on Big Bad up. We only have until 7 tomorrow morning and the more time you sit here the less time we get to go down stairs and play with those toys." She grinned and he looked at her hungrily before standing up with him still in his arms, grabbing the duffle bag and going down stairs locking it behind him. 

Dawn Elizabeth Summers was the picture perfect image of innocence and good. A ray of sun shine and pure light. Did whatever she was told, doesn't drink, never smoked or did drugs, did her homework, went to bed on time,kind and generous to others. It put a huge smirk on her face whenever she thought about how gullible her family and friends really were. She was no where near innocent and her nightly activities proofed that. 

END 


End file.
